Globby
Globby is a slimy monster supervillain, that appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. He was once common purse thief, known as Dibs, until a freak accident with Honey Lemon's chem-purse and an experimental neurotransmitter mutated his body. Globby once served as a henchman to Obake, until reforming and becoming an ally to Big Hero 6. Appearance Dibs was a man of average height. He had tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. He typically wore a green jacket over a gray shirt, black pants, and gray shoes. When committing his thefts, Dibs would don a black mask to hide his identity. Globby's neutral form is covered entirely in purple slime. The neurotransmitter that triggers his abilities is situated around his forehand and green lenses cover Globby's eyes, making them out to be green. His abilities allow him to shapeshift into an authentic duplicate of any form his mind can conceive. Personality At the start, Dibs was crooked but ultimately harmless. His clumsiness made him more of a public nuisance than an actual menace, much to his embarrassment. With such a poor reputation, Dibs lacked respect from his peers (and evidently his own mother) which motivated him to attempt grand thefts in hopes of earning approval. Following his mutation, Globby steadily began to develop. As he grew more accustomed to his mutated form, Globby's confidence began to rise, which furthered his concentration, and therefore, his competence. This led to him evolving from a bumbling thief to a powerful supervillain; so much so, that he has singlehandedly defeated Big Hero 6 on numerous occasions. For all his fervor as a supervillain, Globby stood out for his light-hearted disposition. Unlike his villainous cohorts, Globby kept his conscience and capacity to care for others, particularly with his only real friend, Felony Carl. Since this conflicted with Obake's diabolical plan to wipe out San Fransokyo and everyone in it, Globby realized that he couldn't go through with something so dangerous and chose to change the path he set out on. In doing so, he finally found acceptance from the people he helped, and a kindred spirit in Honey Lemon. Powers and Abilities Initially, Dibs had no powers or magical/supernatural abilities of any kind, but due to a combination of the chemicals in Honey Lemon's chem-purse and a replica neurotransmitter, he gained an amorphous amoeba-like shape and abilities. *'Goo physiology': After suffering a potent chemical reaction, Dibs' body became a mass of various chemical compounds, giving him an extremely gelatinous body composition. Globby can throw globs of sticky blobs to trap his opponents. He retains normal body functions such as digestion and the ability to feel pain, however. The drawback to his form is that it is not stable, so he easily falls apart if he is not careful or gets stuck onto something else from his body's adhesiveness. **'Elasticity': Globby can change his shape to extend or contract his arms and legs. This makes him very motile, from stretching far to travel at a great distance, to condensing himself into a ball to bounce away. It is very difficult to physically destroy him because of his stretchiness. **'Reconstruction': As a living mass of ooze, Globby can remove parts without ill effect and reassemble parts of himself so long as they are in close proximity. Even if a part of him is physically removed, it is still active. *'Molecular manipulation': As the result of merging with the neurotransmitter, Globby can command his cells to change into any form of substance or material. This includes the ability to turn into various states of matter such as water, concrete, bricks, ice, or crystal; manipulating his own body properties to become more foamy, adhesive, or acidic; or generating edible substances such as chocolate and ice cream. Weapons The prototype neurotransmitter, an invention by Krei Industries that's a rip-off of Hiro's original neurotransmitter used to control his microbots; it is worn as a headband and was secretly kept in a warehouse. Dibs intended to steal it and possibly sell it, but while trying it on, the chem-purse soaked him with chemicals and the neurotransmitter fused the mix with his body, mutating him and also getting the headband permanently attached to him. It is what keeps his body in a coherent shape and the source of his powers. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Honey Lemon Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Former Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Superheroes